Super Smash Bros Ultima (BlueSaga)
= Locked Characters Returning Brawlers Mario Luigi# Peach Bowser Donkey Kong Diddy Kong# Yoshi Wario Link Zelda/Sheik Ganondorf# Samus# Pit Ice Climbers Kirby Meta Knight# King Dedede# Olimar Fox Falco# Wolf# Capt. Falcon Pikachu Red (Pokemon Trainer) _Squirtle, Charizard, Ivysaur_# Lucario Marth Ike Ness# Lucas Mr. Game & Watch# From Melee Pichu# Mewtwo# Roy Young Link# Dr. Mario# New Brawlers Nintendo Exclusive Blue - (Ninetails, Raticate, Butterfree)# Daisy - Stronger version of Peach with slightly different moves.# Baby Luigi & Baby Mario - Lighter Mario & Luigi with slight move changes.# Professor Layton - Uses puzzles, mistakes, and the slot machine gun to win his battles. Flora - Is a clone of Professor Layton# Pauline - Uses donkey kong based attacks - throw barrels, point jumps, ect. Waluigi - Uses Kicks and his Racket Shy Guy Snifit- Throws objects to battle# Bowser Jr. - Bowser Clone Brendon (Pokemon Trainer) _Mudkip, Combusken, Sceptile_# Dixxie Kong - Clone of Diddy Kong# Classic Link - _The old Link with pink hair_ Animated Like Mr. Game & Watch, Moves like link, and Lighter than Link# Toon Zelda - Clone of Zelda# Waddle Dee - Punching Version of Kirby (B = Uppercut) Peppy - Clone of Fox - Star Fox 64# HitmonLee - Uses strong kicks to his advantage Jynx - Uses psychic and ice attacks; when others are unactive and are near her, they start to dance with her, not noticing what they are doing.# Clefairy - Uses dances and songs as attacks# Misty - Use Starmie, Marill, and Poliwhirl# Lyn - Uses the Mani Kati; She does random damage when attacking with her sword Seth - Uses the steel lance and does crazy damage, though slow Cooking Mama - Uses spices and her utensils to cause heavy damage but she can attack herself with food/spices# Little Mac - Uses his boxing skills to fight Villager - Catches things and throws other things to fight. Third Party Amigo - Plays his maracas to create mean music notes - Samba De Amigo White Bomber - Uses upgrades and Bombs to win his battles - Bomberman Galuf - Uses spells to assist him in battle - FF V Sim - All attacks are mistakes - Sims 1 Guest Puzzle Ryu - Uses Ryu's street fighter move set with slight changes - Super Puzzle Fighter Final Smashes Stages Returning From Brawl Final Destination Pokemon Stadium 2 WarioWare The Summit Mario Circuit Returning From Melee Icicle Mountain Mute City Super Flat World Saffron City Pokemon Stadium New Rainbow Road (Mario Kart) Bowser Jr's Aircraft (Mario & Luigi, Partners in time) Yoshi's Tropical Island (Mario Party 1) Luigi's Engine Room (Mario Party 1) Snow Area (Mario Party Advance) DK's jungle adventure (Mario Party 1) Warp Zone (Mario Party Advance) Overworld (Legend Of Zelda) Hyrule (Legend of Zelda) Death Mountain (Legend Of Zelda) Brinstar (Metroid) Norfair (Metroid) Stage 2-1 (Kid Icarus) Stage 4-1 (Kid Icarus) Frostbite Mountain (Ice Climbers) Level 6 Act 6 (Kirby's Adventure) Navel Forest (Pikmin) Solar (Star Fox 64) Corneria _Land Version_ (Star Fox 64) Celadon City (Pokemon Red/Green/Blue) Safari Zone (Pokemon) Sunshine Forest _On Fire_ (Mother 3) Sunshine Forest _No Fire_ (Mother 3) Winters (Earthbound) Brickroads Maze (Earthbound) Seaside Stage (Samba De Amigo) Bomb Factory (Bomberman) Wind Shrine (Final Fantasy V) Fire Shrine _On Fire_ (Final Fantasy V) Giant Kitchen (Cooking Mama) Boxing Ring Mansion (Sims) Farm (Sims) Stadium (SSBU) - The Homerun Stadium Seats. LandFall (SSBU) - The players start on a platform falling. It makes them 3X lighter and much easier to knock out. Trophy Rppm (SSBU) - a room where you play with the trophies you put on display in the background New Pokemon Gallade - Makes an X on the screen with its blade, doing massive damage to whoever it hits Articuno - Freezes everyone in its radius Jolteon - Calls thunder on random places on the map Cleffa - Makes everyone fall asleep Pachurisu - Uses discharge to electrocute everyone Raichu - Uses Thunder Wave to freze opponents where they are Lvl 100 Magikarp - Uses tackle; It hits a very small radius but is a 1 hit KO Blastoise - uses hydro cannon and does great damage Azumarill - Uses Surf and wipes away opponents Magmar - Causes a fire storm to rain down on the screen Hitmonchamp - Chases down players and uppercuts them Smoochum - Sends a kiss to someone and makes them confused New Assists Red Bomber - Throws bobombs everywhere Faris - Goes to nearest person and jabs them with her sword Aiai - Runs around the map, crushing those in his way Lucious - Casts light and changes other players controls Amiga - Makes those in a radius confused with music Megaman - He shoots pellets at foes Zero - He attacks with his energy swords Modes Trophies Practice Group Battle Com. Battle Tournament Events Trophy Rescuer Trophy Rescuer Ch. 1 - Mario and Link are sparring in the stadium, being cheered on by Peach and Zelda. (Battle 1) Ch. 2 - Bowser and Bowser Jr. come and turn the loser and their princess to stone. The Winner saves the loser's princess and tries to track down the bowsers with their princesses. (Adventure 1) Ch. 3 - Ice Climbers and Ness are racing to the top of a mountain (Adventure 2) when Bowser and Bowser Jr. come and turn the Ice Climbers to a statue. They release a monster onto the mountain and Ness has to stop it. (Battle 2) +Ness Ch. 4 - Jynx and Hitmonlee are in a pokemon battle (Battle 3) and Bowser and Bowser Jr. hover above them. They see the statues and try to destroy the machine and get the statues. (Battle 4) +Jynx Ch. 5 - Peppy and Fox are training in the forest and WINNER is lead to it. they explain the situation and Peppy and Fox help. (Adventure 3) +Peppy Ch. 6 - Wario and Waluigi sneak up on Red and Brendon and take their pokemon. They chase after it to get them back. Then Jynx and Hitmonlee appear and rescue the Pokemon. Red, Brendon, Jynx, and Hitmonlee fight a battle with Waluigi and Wario. (Battle 5) 6.5 (Video) - LOSER is transformed from his statue state and escapes into the forest. (Adventure 3.5) Ch. 7 - Mario comes across a sick sim's house (Adventure 4) and turns into DR.Mario to help out. He gives the Sim just the right pills and he feels better. + Dr.Mario & Sim. Ch. 8 - Ganondorf and King Dedede barge into the sim's house and turn Sim into a statue aafter a battle (Battle 6) Ch. 9 - Link finds Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Dixxie Kong in the forest and Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong get defensive and fight Link. (Battle 7) +Dixxie Kong Ch. 10 - Luigi is wondering in his mansion with Lucas hunting for King Boo (Adventure 5) Ch.11 - Luigi and Lucas instead find Mewtwo in the mansion and Mewtwo rages. (Battle 8) +Luigi +Mewtwo Ch.12 - Pichu and Pikachu are wondering in the forest (Adventure 6)and come across Peppy and the others. Ch.13 - Yoshi and Kirby are resting by the Deku tree and Link finds them. He feels they dishonered the Great Deku and they battle. (Battle 9) Ch.14 - The Deku tree tells Link to bring them from their statue state and forgive them. But, King Dedede comes and snatches them before he gets a chance. Ch.15 - Everyone in the forest meet eachother in the center by following one of the villains. The villain's transportation machines each merge and create a robot that could turn them all to stone at once. (Battle 10) The giant robot is about to use the gun to turn them to stone but Classic Link and Young Link appear and chop off the gun, causing the machine to overload and blow up. +Young Link +Classic Link Ch.16 - Olimar, Samus, and Pit each see the explosion and are attracted to the area. (Adventure 7,8,9) +Samus Ch.17 - On the way, Pit is shot out the sky from a miss fire and he land in front of Olimar as a statue. Olimar saves him and they continue to the explosion. (Adventure 10) Ch.18 - Samus finds Daisy playing Golf with Misty and gets them to assist. (Adventure 11) +Misty +Daisy Ch.19 - Samus and Olimar meet the others at the explosion and search for all the statues. (Adventure 12) Ch.20 - WaddleDee and Clefairy are in a battle by the lake and Amigo interrupts them. Being in a rage, they fought back. (Battle 11) Ch.21 - Mr. Game and Watch finishes his swim and also sees the rage that Amigo himself wasn't able to solve. They work together to stop Clefairy and WaddleDee. Ch.21.5 (locked) - Cooking Mama returns to the Sim's house to notice it was in no condition for cooking. (Mini Game) Ch.22 - Cooking Mama leaves the house, proud of herself and sees the battle between Clefairy and WaddleDee that Mr.Game & Watch and Amigo couldn't solve. She simply talks to them using the right words (Mini Game 2) Ch.23 - White Bomber suddenly appears and warns the new friends of the incoming hover craft. They all run for it but they are individualy turned to statues and abducted. (Order: WaddleDee, Mr.Game & Watch, Clefairy, White Bomber, Amigo) Ch.24 - (In the heart of the forest) All the statues are found and the characters are returned to normal. The very same hovercraft that abducted the others and samus and kirby start giving rides to it. (Mini Game 3) Ch.25 - Everyone is on board and ready to go Galuf appears, not remembering how he got on in the first place. The scenario is explained to him (Mini Game 4) and he joins the group. Ch.26 - On the front of the ship, Falco and Wolf are seen having a duel (Battle 12) Ch.27 - Wolf crashes into the Aircraft and Falco gently lands. They then start a fist to fist combat. (Battle 13) Ch.28 - Lucario appears and calms their hearts and the battle stops. Everyone is now on the same page and they search the aircraft. (Adventure 13) Ch.29 - Lyn and Little Mac work together to free the kidnapped statues. (Adventure 14). Ch.30 - Lyn and Little Mac save the rest and attempt escape (Adventure 15) When Master Hand Attacks. (Battle 14) Ch.31 - Wario, Waluigi, Ganondorf, King Dedede, Bowser, and Bowser Jr. Merge their machine with Wolf and Falco's ships. A Great machine is built and before it got the chance to turn everything to stone, Captain Falcon Punches Waluigi out, Marth slashes out King Dedede, and Ike takes out Bowser Jr. (Battle 15) Ch.31.5 - The machine reloads its powerful weapon, but villager jumps in and fits it into his pocket. (Making him unable to fight) +Villager Ch.32 - Nobody was paying attention to Waluigi and Bowser Jr, so they snuck into Wolf and Falco's Jets. Roy sliced Wolf's Plane in half before Waluigi could get in and Toon Zelda & Shy Guy Snifit send out flames to burn Falco's. Being in a rage, all the villains attacked. (Battle 16, 17) Ch.33 - Once more, The powerful weapon was reloaded and shot, But villager released it's last projectile from his pocket and shot it back, causing a rip in time. Baby Mario & Luigi ended up on the present and the regular Mario and Luigi were sent back. (Adventure 15) Ch.34 - With the rip in time open, Waluigi snuck to the past and took the villains from the past to the present. (Adventure 16) Ch.35 - Their were clones of all the villains now and Mario and Luigi returned. Their were to of the machines, now. The machines were both fired but Villagers Pocket broke and Mr. Game & Watches Bucket wasn't big enough. Lyn then came from inside the airship and reflected the beam with the Mani Kati and it hit the other machine. The other Beam was reflected by Jynx's move (Reflect) and Clefairy using Mirror Move. Both Machines were destroyed and The villains were filled with rage. (Battle 18, 19) Ch.36 - Master hand came back with Crazy hand and turned everyone to statues but Cooking Mama and Amigo were still free and were able to fight back. (Battle 20, 21) Epilouge - Everyone was reverted from their statue state and back to normal. Then, the airship was set to explode by Bowser and Bowser Jr. Everyone jumped off the side landing on Fox and Peppy's ship, Kirby's star, Leftovers of Wolf and Falco's ship, and the villains transportation vehicles. They park by the lake and look up at the explosion. They find the villains and trap them in a detention center inside the stadium. THE END Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Blue Saga Category:Video Games Category:Games